


Stop Flirting With Me, I Just Want Coffee.

by LittleShadow3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are mentioned owners, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shop Aur!!!, Cuban Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge BECAUSE THAT'S HOW SHE IDENTIFIES IN THE FUCKING SHOW, Galra is a kind of coffee, Hunk works in the back, Keith is a coffee junkie, Keith lives in the desert, Lance works there as a main barista, M/M, Pidge is there before and after hours on her computer, SHIRO AND KEITH ARE FOSTER BROTHERS., Shiro works as the manager, Zarkon is the worse kind they got and it varies like that, i think, more on that later, she could be idk their social media expert or mascot., slow build klance, that should be all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadow3/pseuds/LittleShadow3
Summary: Voltron is a coffee shop run by Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane on Earth. Lance works there as a barista, bored and just trying to slowly save up money for college. One day, an interesting patron wanders in at six am and Lance’s days at Voltron start to get a little more interesting.Includes the rest of the two, minus two.





	1. Yes, Hello, I need Coffee - Wait. Are You Flirting With Me????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First meeting, first time the space gays meet.

Keith needed his coffee, and he needed it _bad_. His next shipment wasn’t coming in for another month and the local coffee shop he went to wasn’t open at six am. It wouldn’t be open until at least noon. It might not even open at all on a sunday.  The Garrison coffee shop was tricky like that.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. Why had he woken up at six in the morning with a hankering for coffee? He had no idea. Maybe it was because he was a caffeine junkie, maybe because his body decided **fuck** sleep. Keith grabbed his phone off his bedside table, got blinded for a minute by the brightness of the screen, did his password ((it was ‘red’, don’t ask him why)) and hit the google maps app.

 

Keith scrolled past the multiple coffee shops he’d already gone to. Most of them were closed by this hour of day, opening up in a couple hours. Then a new one caught his eye. ‘Voltron: Legendary Coffee’. It was a new place, only opened about six months ago. Keith had passed it a couple times on his way to work. His friend, Shiro, ran the place. Shiro sounded awfully proud of it whenever they met up for lunch. Maybe it had good coffee It had to. Keith reassured himself. If Shiro was there, the coffee must be good.

He looked up the number and dialed it before he could rethink his decision.

 

~

Lance hated mornings. He hated waking up at five am in the morning to go to work too. It had good pay, Lance got to drink free coffee, which was a bonus in itself, and his co-workers were all his friends. That was all great but why on _earth_ did they have to start so early???

Business was always _slow_ in the morning. Lance could have put on a face mask, and it would be off, with his skin gleaming by the time the first ‘official’ patron walked in. Sometimes he actually did the face mask while waiting after he did stock, counted the money from last night again, and double checked that he had cleaned everything. Pidge could tell him that it was weird, but what did she know? She arrived before Shiro actually opened up this stupid coffee shop, and Shiro lived above it!

He was just thinking about how nice it would be sleeping in until ten o’clock before the phone started going off the handle. “Woah!!!” Lance hit the floor after falling off his stool. Pidge snickered from one of the tables.

“You okay there, Lance?” He heard Hunk ask as he popped his head out from rearranging stock in the back.

“I’m fine! I just...leaned too far back! Yeah, that’s what I did.” Lance countered, dusting himself off as he stood. He rubbed his butt, which would be sore for the next hour or so and grabbed the phone.

“Yeah, sure.” Pidge snickered, he glared at her as he answered the phone. “Voltron: Legendary Coffee, how may I help you?” Lance groaned under his breathe. His back started to ache, and the first wave hadn’t even started yet.

“Oh uh, hi. I didn’t think that you’d be open just yet.” An alert, but maybe slightly startled voice answered him. This mystery man sounded a lot more awake than Lance felt. Also he really liked this guys voice. It sounded nice.

“Yes, sir. We open up at 5:30 sharp every morning, even on the weekends. We don’t close until about 12 pm.” Lance recited everything that he said when they got a call, every time they got a call. The shop closed at midnight and opened up at five meant that the Voltron gang only got about five hours of sleep, on average. Lance seriously doubted that Pidge slept, though. Some days they just closed early because they were all too exhausted to do anything, but most days the crew drank their own coffee and kept going.

“Really?” The Mystery Man mused, Lance replied with a

“Yup.”

“Well then I’m going to come in- Thanks bye!”

Lance had barely started saying ‘you’re welcome’ when he heard a click and the line went dead. “Aw, I wanted to talk some more.” Pidge snickered in the background, like a soundtrack of some sorts.

 ~

Keith pulled on his red jacket and grabbed his keys. He locked up his house and drove out into town. Best thing about living in the desert was that there were no neighbors to be bothered. Bad thing was that he had to drive out into the city for food, water, and coffee.

He slipped into the city, took a couple of turns, and arrived in front of the coffee shop known as Voltron. It was a nice place, Shiro’s apartment was right above it. It was decorated with robot lions of five different colors and a neon sign that said the name of it, which Keith thought was pretty cool.

He parked his bike and headed inside. The bell attached to the door ran as he slipped in. An 18 year old cuban, definitely not innocent, boy was leaning over the counter. He looked bored out of his mind, with his brown eyes staring off somewhere in the distance. When the bell went off he looked up and perked up upon seeing Keith.

 

“Hi~” The boy purred as he looked Keith up and down. The boy was pretty easy on the eyes. His skin was a light coffee brown, which was kind of ironic since he was _working at a fucking coffee shop._ The boy’s name tag read ‘Lance’ in red ink, which was pinned on a blue apron. If Keith was crazy he might call this boy, hot.

“Uh, hey. Can I have an espresso? The name’s Keith.” Keith asked, not glancing up at the options just wanting pure coffee. It was a new place, but it was six am. Coffee was a must, talking could come later.

“One Galra! Coming right up!” Lance turned and started making his espresso, humming some cute tune as he went, writing down Keith’s name with a sharpie and doing a pattern with the foam with some wizardry that Keith could .

“Hey, do you know why the call me coffee?” Lance said out of nowhere. Keith nearly jumped because he was use ot the silence.

“Your name tag says Lance.” Keith pointed out. Lance took that as a sign to ignore him, and kept going with whatever he was saying.

“Because I grind so fine~” Lance raised his eyebrows and smirked as their hands met when he handed Keith his coffee. Keith, for one, could not help but slap the money on the counter.

“Bye!” Keith rushed out the door with the sound of Pidge’s laughter following him and Hunk just muttering “Lance….” under his breathe. Lance just smirked, “I think he likes me!” He stated proudly while Keith’s bike had already disappearing and was, by now, long gone.


	2. Black Coffee With A Taste Of Sass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith Start Talking And My Oh My.

Keith had enough control to wait to drink his coffee until he got home. He resisted the urge to crash his bike and die tragically in the desert. Keith did that on a daily basis. Less so than Shiro claimed he did, though. 

“Shit.” He muttered as he walked in the front door, still not sipping the coffee. Lance had written, and drawn, more on his cup than just his name and Keith was  _ sure _ he left some sort of message in the cream. He set the cup down on the table and stared down at the cup.

The first thing that he could see was the doodles. Flowers, some spanish, but also a set of numbers. Keith glared at them. Had that cute fucker  _ really  _ given Keith his number? Seriously. He uncapped the cup and there was the answer plain as day. “Call me.” Keith said aloud and grown. 

Well, if today wasn’t Keith’s lucky day. An idiot, a cute idiot, had give him his fucking number. Greeeeat. To not add more salt to the wound, Lance had also used a pick-up line. With coffee in it. Dammit, that fucker knew the way to Keith’s heart. Coffee, pure and simple. 

He should just down the coffee throw away the cup. But no. Keith found himself typing the number into his phone as he sipped the coffee. Shit. What the fuck was he doing.

~

Lance wasn’t expecting his phone to buzz. No, not the coffee shops phone, but his actual personal phone.  He didn’t jump this time, thank god, but he did do a double take. It definitely wasn’t his family. They  _ never  _ wake up this early. He glanced at Hunk, wondering if it was from him. 

Nope. His friendly hawaiian was setting up the cookies that Hunk had been preparing all last night. “Baking helps me relax,” He said last night when the gang was relaxing. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all had finals for their Senior year at the Garrisons in  couple days. Needless to say, they had all been stressed out. 

So Lance shot a glare towards Pidge’s way. “Pidge, I swear to god, that if you are texting me when you are right fucking  _ there _ ,   te mataré.” He warned her. It wasn’t worth the effort to stand up and murder Pidge, not like he would do something like that! But it still ticked him off. 

Pidge just glared right back. “Excuse me, how about you check your phone! It isn’t me!” She announced, loud and clear. Lance grumbled as he checked his phone and found that, in fact, it wasn’t Pidge. Or Hunk. Thank God, it wasn’t Shiro, that would have given him a heart attack. Nothing says ‘Good Morning!’ Like a text from your boss. No matter how cool Shiro was. 

It was an unknown number. Probably a misdial or someone put in an old phone number that was an old friends that was now his. “Didn’t you give that Keith guy, your number?” Hunk said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh right! I forgot about that!” Lance said. Pidge snickered in response. 

“Lance, forgetting about a cute guy, unbelievable.” Lance just stuck his tongue out at her as he opened his phone and replied to the text message. 

 ~

Unknown Number: Hi..?

Lance; Hey. Is this Keith? 

Unknown Number; Yeah, this is Keith.

Lance; Well, Hello there~ The name’s Lance, 

Hot and Gorgeous; I’m aware of that fact…

Lance; So do tell, why is someone like you, up at the break of dawn, and walks into Voltron. 

Hot and Gorgeous; I could say the same to you.

Lance; Hey, el imbéci, I work here. You do not. 

Mi Idiota; Fin. I’m a coffee junkie, does that satisfy you? 

Lance; Nope. There’s got to be another reason.

Mi Idiota; Voltron was the only place open.

Lance; Nada, I can tell you  _ six  _ other coffee shops. 

Mi Idiota; Quiznak, I know Shiro.

Lance; You know Shiro.

Mi Idiota Who Knows My Boss; Yeah, I know Shiro. He’s kinda of like an older brother to me. 

Lance; Fuck. Speak of the devil, he appears. Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later? ;)

Mi Idiota Who Knows My Boss; Sure?

  
Lance; BYE!

Mi Idiota Who Knows My Boss; Bye…?


	3. I Will Start Working When My Coffee Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY JUST WRITING THIS SO I WON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT THE ENDING OF SEASON TWO  
> MY SONS!!! MY DAUGHTER!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH

Keith started going to Voltron a lot more. It wasn’t because it was his any option anymore, he generally started liking the place. Shiro had once joked that he should hire Keith and make him work for the amount of time he was spending at Voltron. The rest of the team had agreed. Keith had defended himself by saying that he had classes to attend to at Altea, a local college in the city, and that until summer hit, he wouldn’t be exactly be ‘free’ to work.

Shiro smiled wide when Keith said that he would consider it.  Pidge had given him her best scowl as an ‘attempt to intimidate him’ and Lance had tried sweet talking.

Keith just threw coffee inLance’s face.

Lance had taken it like the fucking champ.

Keith was almost disappointed that it didn’t startle him, but of course it was _fucking Lance._

The idiot barista flirted and bantered with him every time he came to Voltron. He left messages on his coffee cup, as he dance and sang recent songs in either English or Spanish. Yet he was quick with a pun that made everyone groan and something silly to express.

He was just so...Lance.

Most times Keith could deal with the moron and was mostly irritated by him, but there were times when he found himself...looking at Lance’s face. Watching the way he moved, how he smiled, and how he laughed. Then he would snap out of whatever daze he was in with his cheeks flushed red like his jacket.

Shiro had started smiling at him knowingly. Keith caught his gaze one day and narrowed his eyes at the manager, that to the group was not only a boss but also a ‘dad’ friend. “What?” He demanded, turning his chair from Lance where he was **not** watching that idiots hips shake as he danced.

Shiro walked from the stairs the lead up to his apartment and took his place in the chair across from Keith. “Nothing,” Shiro’s eyes gazed on Keith’s face, and his mouth was set in a playful smile. “Just noticed how you’ve been...looking at Lance, a lot recently.” Keith flushed red and glared at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He told his foster brother. Shiro just smiled that smile of his, that made his eyes shine and his mouth twitch.

“Do you?” Shiro asked. Keith, in response, just downed that steaming hot cup of coffee. It was awful. Too bitter, too strong, the list went on. Hunk had managed to take the edge off of it by adding some milk and sugar. Keith had to take his medicine, but he would rather take it with the dairy than without. The brand was called ‘Zarkon’, Hunk had told him.

“Dude. You’re absolutely nuts for wanting to try this. It’s just, well, awful.” Hunk had told him when Keith ordered the kind. Then Keith asked then why, did they supply this brand? “We give it to the people who annoy us.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” asked Keith.

Hunk had just shrugged and told him, “We haven’t had trouble with it yet.”

Shiro’s fingers twitched, Keith tried to avoid looking at Shiro’s right arm. The technology for it was new, actually it was experimental. His foster brother was still going to the doctors to check up on how his body was adapting to it. As well as making sure it didn’t kill him in the process.

Instead Keith kept his eyes trained on Shiro’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He told him again. Shiro opened his mouth to protest but got cut off by Hunk calling for him in the back. Keith nodded at him and gestured to the door with his head. “Go, you’re needed. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Alright,” was all Shiro said as he got up and went towards the back. Leaving Keith to fume silently as he drank what was left in his mug. He shuddered from the awful taste. God Almighty, Hunk was right. It was bad. 

 

~

Idiot; Hey~

Keith; Are you fucking kidding me.

~

**Hey guys, this is LS3 here. Lance's bit of the story is going to be a bit delayed because it is BALLS hot where I am right now. I am sweating just from typing and quiznak it feels awful. So yeah. I'll try to keep up with this daily as I can. Any comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you're enjoying! I'm going to go cool off now. xoxo**

**-LS3**


	4. I'll have a Keith Mclain, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I lost track of time and it took waaay longer than it should have to get this up and typed. I'm sorry.

**Lance** : Hey,

_sent at 10:30 am, 5/17_

  
**Lance** : Hey!!

_sent at 11:50 am, 5/18_

  
**Lance** : Buddy!!

_sent at 5:30 pm, 5/19_

  
**Lance** : Mullet, I swear to god, I will go tell Shiro!

_sent at 12:00 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : Oh god, don't do that.

_sent at 12:01 am, 5/20_

  
**Lance** : Keith! My buddy! It took you, let's see, four day!

_sent at 12:05 am, 5/20._

  
**Keith** : Sorry, I've been sick.

_sent at 12:10 am, 5/20_

  
**Lance** : Sick? Why didn't you tell me?

_sent at 12:15 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : I suffered for the first three days and I wanted to die. Today I'm feeling like talking to someone. Even Shiro doesn't know. He's kill me.

_sent at 12:24 am, 5/20_

 

 **Lance** : Keith. Give me your address.

_sent at 12:27 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : What????

_sent at 12:30 am, 5/20_

  
**Lance** : Give. Me. Your. Address.

_sent at 12:34 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : Why?

_sent at 12:36 am, 5/20_

  
**Lance** : Just do it.

_sent at 12:39 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : Middle of the desert, on the outskirts of town. Drive a couple miles and you'll see it.

_sent at 12:43 am, 5/20_

  
**Lance** : Brb

_sent at 12:44 am, 5/20_

  
**Keith** : LANCE-

_sent at 12:4 am, 5/20_

-


	5. No, no! You cannot have coffee when you're sick!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes over to take care of a sickly Keith.

Keith had felt dead as a doorknob for the past three days. It's how he always felt when he got sick. If death came to take him right now, he'd be a bit pissed and relieved. He should have called Shiro, but Shiro had to work, didn't he? So, why bother. He could get better on his own. Apparently, that's not what Lance thought.

  
He groaned as he put his phone down. His cat jumped on his chest. "Hey, Red." His fingers sank into her dark, soft orange fur. He had been young when he's gotten her and named her after her fu color because of his limited vocabulary. Shiro had named his Black, just to make it fair for his little foster brother. They had gotten the cats at the same time. From the pictures that Shiro still sent to him almost every week, both cats were still kicking and meowing.

  
A knock came to his door. "Keith!!!! Open the door! Or is there a key?? " Red jumped off Keith's chest, hiding under the bed or somewhere. With some struggle, Keith sat up from the little nest of blankets that he made for himself. Lance had actually been serious. Lance was at his front door. Shit. Shiiiiit. He seriously came to check on him. He figured that Lance was joking like he always was, but now he was at his front door.

  
"There's a key under the mat," Keith yelled in his strained, rough voice that hadn't been used in the last four days. He heard some Spanish curse words as Lance found the key and unlocked the door. He needed to oil those hinges because they creaked like old floorboards as the Cuban walked in. 

  
"Who keeps their key under a mat????!!" Lance's annoying voice filtered into his room, and Keith tried not to smile. He heard some shuffling in the kitchen. As if Lance had brought stuff, hopefully, food and medicine. God, he needed to get some groceries in the house but he just hadn't had the time with school. Then he got sick and started to quarantine himself. 

  
"I do," Keith muttered. He took a breath and his chest wanted to collapse. No, his brain told his chest. You are not allowed to die on this boy in your house. Keith heard more Spanish curse words and decided to ignore them. It's not like he didn't curse himself. Shiro used to keep a swear jar when they were growing up because both of the boys had a potty mouth. Only Shiro really tried to break himself of the habit.

  
"Have you taken any medicine?????" Lance's voice floated from the kitchen. More shuffling came from the kitchen as Lance checked his cabinets and fridge.

  
"No..." Keith could practically _hear_ Lance's groan. He tried to swallow some saliva but found that he didn't have enough to do some. It made him cough which resulted in some hacked up some phlegm. He spat it into a tissue and took a swing of water. Ugh, he wanted to die right now, but Lance was in his house so he'd have to wait until later.

  
"Dude, you have nothing, in your fridge! What the fuck????? " Lance shuffled in Keith's kitchen. He's gone to his mother before driving over. He had to convince his mom to _not_ come over with him and fret over the coffee junkie. Still, she had packed some serious flu and cold medicine that she used whenever one of his siblings got it bad.

He fumbled around and found where Keith kept his cups. He uncapped some medicine that his mother had  **ordered** him to give to the idiota right away. "Marco!" Lance yelled as he left the kitchen. The house might look small but Lance didn't know where Keith's room was. 

From one of the doors on the right came a rough, cracked voice. "Voltron...?????" Lance tried not to gag or drop the cup as he located and opened the door where the voice had come from. Voltron. Keith had replied to his call of Marco with 'Voltron'???? That didn't even make fucking sense!!

 "Voltron?!!! You're supposed to say "Polo", you dumbass!!!" Lance sputtered at the stupid, idiota mullet. Keith looked awful. Buried under his blankets, there were bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. A cat was curled at his side but Lance ignored it as he walked up to him. 

 "I don't know...spur of the moment?" Keith sat up and looked at him. He rubbed his eyes and got the sleep out of them. For the last four days he'd done nothing but sleep, shower, and occasionally eat.

 "Yeah, yeah. Drink this." Lance gave him the cup. Keith sniffed it and his face crinkled. Lance knew that it smelled awful. He'd tasted the medicine his mother gave to him and his siblings multiple times over his childhood.

 "What the hell is this?" 

 "It's medicine, now drink up." Lance tapped his foot, watching him like a hawk. He'd learn from dealing with his siblings that if you kept staring at them; they'd drink it quicker. Keith groaned and downed it in two shots. He gagged and coughed. Lance got him a cup of water. Keith drank two in a matter of two minutes. 

"That is awful!" Keith hacked as Lance got him another glass of water. Lance put his hands on his hips and looked down at the sick boy for a second, as if studying him, before smirking that devil smile of his. 

 "You can thank my mother for that." 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	6. Lance Fucks Up, And possibly some bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Four has only been out for less than 48 hours and it has already destroyed me.  
>  I sincerely apologize for this not being updated. My computer got crashed because I was thirsty, my aunt procrastinated making a new account for me until last month, I had a new idea for a Klance AU and well, School and misery started. And I got a GF. Shit happens when you're a teenager obsessed with Voltron.  
> But because Voltron ha,s once again, ruined my life; I will post another chapter of this, and my next Klance story afterward.

My hand hurts. I'm sorry. But this'll be written later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I posted A Prince and His Consort first. Because that was already pre-typed and I hate this fucking computer. But I love it but the keyboard sucks  
> Thank you, Grammarly. I need you now.


End file.
